This invention relates to a coupling for pivotally and releasably connecting one end of a strap to a musical instrument or other body, and deals more particularly with such a coupling consisting of cooperating parts adapted to be fixed to the body and to the strap, respectively.
In the case of a number of musical instruments, such as guitars, string basses, banjos, mandolins, marching drums and saxophones it is common practice to attach to the instrument a strap which passes around the neck or over the shoulder of the player to aid in holding the instrument in a playing position. But even when a strap is used, the performer generally wants a fair degree of freedom in moving the instrument relative to his body and, for this reason, it is generally preferred that the strap be connected to the instrument in such a way as to allow for pivotal or swivelling movement between the strap and the instrument. It is also usually preferred that the strap be capable of being easily and quickly connected and disconnected from the instrument so as to facilitate the performer's taking up and putting down of the instrument and of his switching from one instrument to another.
Various different couplings have been proposed in the past for pivotally and releasably connecting straps to musical instruments or to other bodies, but all of these have been subject to various disadvantages. The general object of this invention is, therefore, to provide an improved pivotal and releasable strap coupling.
In keeping with the general object, a more particular object of the invention is to provide a strap coupling having, in its connected condition, a very positive type of lock preventing inadvertent coming apart or disassembly of the coupling parts.
Another object of the invention is to provide a coupling which may be used with all types of musical instruments requiring straps and which may also be used for attaching straps to other types of bodies wherever a pivotal and releasable connection between a strap and body is required.
Another object of the invention is to provide a coupling of the foregoing character wherein the catch portion of the coupling may be so placed on the strap that during normal playing of the instrument the weight of the instrument urges the two parts of the coupling into engaged position and opposes disengagement of the two parts.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a coupling of the foregoing character wherein the catch part of the coupling has a wide opening or mouth for receiving the cooperating part of the coupling and for thereby easing the preciseness of the movement required to bring the two parts into connected relationship.
A further object of the invention is to provide a coupling wherein the catch which is mounted on the strap includes a means for inhibiting that part from rotating relative to the strap and for thereby causing it to hold its intended position.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a strap coupling of the type mentioned which provides for quick and easy connection and disconnection of a strap to and from a musical instrument or other body, which allows the parts of the coupling to be easily fitted to the strap and to the instrument, which reduces the likelihood of the strap mounted part of the coupling scratching or marring the instrument during connection and disconnection of the coupling, and which is quite strong yet relatively inexpensive to manufacture.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiment thereof and from the accompanying drawings.